A customer of a service provider may utilize various types of customer devices, typically referred to as customer premises equipment (CPE), at the customer premises of the customer. For example, the CPEs at a customer premises may include devices such as telephones, smartphones, set-top boxes, smart televisions, routers, switches, residential gateways (RGs), or the like. The CPEs at the customer premises may be networked together using a customer local area network (LAN) at the customer premises. The CPEs at the customer premises may communicate with each other or with other device located outside of the customer premises. The CPEs at the customer premises may connect to and disconnect from the customer LAN relatively frequently (at least for some types of CPEs), such as where CPEs arrive at and leave from the customer premises, which may create various scalability and performance issues for a service provider supporting the various customer premises.